1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic communications systems for computers and other electronic equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to the connection between modems and AC power lines for communicating between a computer, or similar device, and a telephone line for data communications.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of power line carrier telephone voice and/or data communication systems have been developed and are used to facilitate telephonic communications in locations where little or no availability exists for dedicated telephone wires. While these devices provide a voice and/or data connection to the existing power lines they typically do not include features for improving power output and reducing harmonics. This invention provides a significant improvement over prior techniques by use of a design which optimizes the power line data communication channel for data transfer. Prior systems for power line communications, to which the reader is directed for background, includes the following United States and foreign patent documents: 2,510,273, 2,516,211, 2,516,763, 2,535,446, 2,567,908, 2,577,731, 2,654,805, 2,820,097, 2,828,363, 2,932,794, 3,045,066, 3,280,259, 3,334,185, 3,369,078, 3,399,397, 3,400,221, 3,475,561, 3,521,267, 3,529,216, 3,659,280, 3,693,155, 3,810,096, 3,818,481, 3,846,638, 3,852,740, 3,876,984, 3,911,415, 3,922,664, 3,924,223, 3,925,763, 3,925,728, 3,942,168, 3,949,172, 3,967,264, 3,973,087, 3,980,954, 4,012,733, 4,012,734, 4,016,429, 4,057,793, 4,058,678, 4,065,763, 4,107,656, 4,161,027, 4,173,754, 4,174,517, 4,218,655, 4,222,035, 4,239,940, 4,254,403, 4,307,380, 4,321,581, 4,323,882, 4,344,066, 4,357,598, 4,371,867, 4,377,804, 4,386,436, 4,400,688, 4,408,185, 4,408,186, 4,429,299, 4,433,326, 4,442,319, 4,471,399, 4,473,817, 4,475,193, 4,479,033, 4,495,386, 4,514,594, 4,523,307, 4,535,447, 4,538,136, 4,556,864, 4,556,865, 4,556,866, 4,559,520, 4,599,598, 4,609,839, 4,611,274, 4,633,218, 4,638,298, 4,638,299, 4,641,126, 4,641,322, 4,642,607, 4,644,321, 4,675,648, 4,701,945, 4,745,391, 4,745,392, 4,746,897, 4,749,992, 4,759,016, 4,763,103, 4,772,870, 4,774,493, 4,783,780, 4,788,527, 4,809,296, 4,829,570, 4,835,517, 4,845,466, 4,847,903, 4,864,589, 4,866,733, 4,890,089, 4,912,553, 4,962,496, 4,963,853, 4,968,970, 4,988,972, 4,995,053, 5,003,457, 5,032,833, 5,049,876, 5,063,563, 5,065,133, 5,066,939, 5,136,612, 5,151,838, 5,155,466, 5,168,510, 5,187,865, 5,192,231, 5,210,518, 5,241,283, 5,257,006, 5,262,755, 5,278,862, 5,289,476, 5,319,634, 5,327,230, 5,349,644, 5,351,272, 5,355,114, 5,357,541, 5,404,127, 5,406,248, 5,406,249, 5,410,292, 5,412,369, 5,424,709, 5,448,593, 5,452,344, 5,461,629, 5,463,662, 5,467,011, 5,471,190, 5,504,454, 5,554,968, 5,559,377, 5,630,204, GB 2,094,598, AU-B1-12,488/76, Canada 1057436, Canada 1216689, EPO 0 078 171 A2, EPO 0 555 869 A2, PCT/US83/01717, PCT/US90/02291, PCT/US90/06701, PCT/US92/08510, PCT/US93/04726, PCT/US94/03110, and PCT/US95/00354 each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.